Our new future
by emki laila
Summary: my name is Andria Faib ,,or I think it is,I never thought that reading a book might have the power to change my life and give me my lost familie and new friends..knowing the future is good but it becomes much more harder when a war is in the doors and you have to save as much lives as you can ...OC/OC. ...fourtris and the usual pairings
1. prologue

it was one more dark night as always ,no stars in the sky,thunders and heavy rain and as most nights Andy woke up screaming sweat was all over her from head to toe and her hair was sticking to her face,neck and shoulders,so she get up and closed one of the windows which opened by wind and went to the kitchen,this weather remind her of that strange dream and sometimes of a life she don't remember,they say weather like this bring out monsters,vampires,werewolves,witches or other dangerous creatures,she never believed in these legends but her passion since childhood was to discover the supernatural in our words ,so she did studied books and books but that only made her nightmares worst.

she sighed deeply and opened the fridge looking for something"Aha!I knew I left some"and she took the ice cream and a spoon and opened her laptop,chocolate was her favored flavor ,well she loved to sit down and read a bit,most people hate online reading but she don't mind it,why bother look for the book all over libraries when she can have it home but she won't say no if somebody give it to her ,after all Andy's passions were books and supernatural that's why she read much fiction books,

her focus these days was on the new serial of books that she found two days ago,she was determined to finish the three books this week,the book is called'Divergent' it is true she like reading supernatural but something about this book made her attached to it ,she was almost halfway book one,there where Tris got attacked by peter,she was rather pissed of peter,she hated such charrecters,who never respect people but that's his role,every book needs a villain even thought Jeanine is likely to be the big vilain here.

she spent almost three hours reading until she came to the part where ranking are announced ,she looked at her watch it was nearly 5 AM,she need to go to her university at 8 ,so out at 7,its rather far,so she calculated in her mind,one more hour and a half and she need to get ready,Dang,she won't be able to finish it today,maybe later.

she backed her focus on the computer,but there was something weird,how did it became written backwards,she left the site and in again, the same, weird"how I'm gonna read now?even you stupid computer don't want me to see what will happen to Tris"she pouted in front of it but suddenly a message appeared

"do you really want to keep reading?" weird what's going on?

she just pressed yes"are you sure?"

"of course I am!" she pressed yes again,suddenly the computer glowed and became whole white"what the hell?"

then a voice echoed "maybe dear Andy you will finally be back where you belong,did you even think we will never discover huh nope mistaken,come join us in Chicago" and then the white glowed more until she can't see anymore and she felt like two hands drag her inside,then everything went black.

please give it a chance and read and tell me what you think I'll update soon


	2. who's that idiot?

i opened my eyes to another light,but this one is different,light I'm not used to get up to...the sun...shit i must be late ,I need to leave to college

I get up quickly then I stop dead in my track,the room in front of me stunned me a lot,I was sleeping in a red dress in a room with walls painted yellow ,ew ,I hate yellow,I mean who don't

I look around and a peace of paper grab my attention ,I grab it quickly and read:

 ** _Dear Andria,_**

 ** _we are sorry for what happened ,maybe someday you'll get awnsers as to why you're here but for now Chicago is your new home_**

 ** _today is your Aptitude test ,you will learn to cope in there_**

 ** _we also left you your books_**

 ** _get ready soon,don't be late for school!,well last day of it anyway_**

I look at the paper and blink once then twice I'm not even sure what to feel I just feel numb and dumb and then a nervous laugh escape my mouth "I must have drifted on the laptop,im asleep " I repeat to myself until I feel calmer"I'm asleep "OK so now where the hell I'm I ,think Andy think,I look back to my dress,to the wall,please no,please no,I walk slowly to the window and I see trees everywhere and I groin

" damit!Amity,why would my stupid mind even chose it as my faction"I shake my head several times ,then head to the closet ,wtf?more yellow,seriously!?

its strange ,that all these clothes look like they are my size and would fit me perfectly but i try to shove such ideas away of my mind ,I grab jeans and sleeveless red top and braid my hair to the side"perfect"I say while looking to the mirror

suddenly the door is open and a blond entered the room bouncing on her toes,ugh how can she be such a morning person,it makes me want to shove something in her eye ,wait,wait ,don't go there Andy don't step to Peter's steps

she jumps next to me and grab my hand pulling me outside"come on Andy!let's go!we're goona be late"she drag me along the hall and I try to remember the way to my room for later ,i hope i wont need it but who knows ,then I look at her,who the hell is this cheery blonde?

she then looked at me and raise an eyebrow"what?why are you looking at me as if seeing a ghost"she cock her head to the side then her eyes widen as if understanding everything"oh right!my hair do you like it ?I cut it yesterday ,I didn't intend to,but Sam did it anyway"

then she launches into telling me a story about this Sam but I was totally confused,this feels too real for me to be a dream ,I don't think this clearly in a dream but then how possible is this?how the hell is it possible I'm 21 for crying out loud not 16 ,but then I studied supernaturels but it can't ,it just can't

I followed the blond to the cafeteria and a boy yelled "Jenny!" huh?that's her name?I would never have guessed

we walk to him and he hug her ,I can see her blush,I bet they are a new couple"oh!Sam leave her ,her face will explode of redness"another girl with black hair said grining at them

"well at least we have a love life" Sam awnsered and she tense a bit"whatever"then she looked at me"Andy,are you OK?"

"yes," I nod my head slowly and settle down next to her she give me a weird look and I just shrug,she narrow her eyes back at me ,then I guess she decide to drop it

"are you excited guys?" a boy next to her said they look alike but he has greenish eyes and she has blue ones well almost or is it green its in between sorry I never could get in my head those colors ,I mean every color has a 20 shade at least come on I won't keep all that in mind ,yeah ,I know I'm lazy,

"nope not at all" the black haired girl said with a grin

"well that's for you Emma the aptitude test is supposed to decide all our future its not a stupid game ,you can't be ready for it little Emma,so try growing up a bit idiot" Sam said smiling at her

Emma get up"I'm done"she mumbels and leave the hall,the other boy yelled for her but she ignored him then he turned to Sam

"damn it Sam,why are you this fucking mean with her ,fine we get it you're rude and smart mouth but don't be harsh on her have some bread and relax because this ends today " he give him a long look glare then get up heading to the door

"I don't care Alex about your mind anyway,you're just as weird as her well sure youre twins so you must be as bad as her I just can't believe you are both amity you know it never clicked in me that you two even belong here" Sam snapped back and

just then this Alex boy stopped in his tracks clenching his hands in a fist then he turn and quicken his pace back to the table then he catch my eye and stop ,he look at me,his gaze is full with fire and i take the time admiring his green dreamy eyes but then he close them for a second and open his fists and sighs "you know what,I'm not even going to waste another morning beating the shit out of you, you're not worth it and never will be ,i wish you just leave tomorrow and get the hell out of our lives , I recommend candor they will welcome you with open arms you'll fit there perfectly" Alex finish in a calm voice then walk back to the door and before open it he says"come on Andy"and he leave

I look dumbfounded at the door then turn to the other two ,Sam looks fuming and jenny give him some bread"here we don't need some peace serum before we leave "I wonder why they hate each other this much then sam glare at me

" what ?you won't follow the sucker party as usual?"

I give him my hardest glare and I fight hard to not open my mouth and give him a peace of insults but I don't want problems not yet anyway ,I still don't understand how I even came here,I just get up and leave to the orchard ,I'm not sure why but my feet seem to walk on its own

i find Emma and Alex sitting there under an apple tree ,I take a one and sit next to them munching slowly ,I don't know yet but if I'm gonna choose my friends I will choose these two better then the other two ,I mean sure jenny is not bad but Sam,that's a disaster of arrogant loud mouth piece of shit and I knew that much after five minutes sitting with him now imagine every day ,I can see why Alex can turn crazy in his presence besides there's something about these two that make me feel safe and comfortable

after some time Emma put her head on my shoulder and I hide my surprise especially after hearing her sad tone"I'm tired Andy ,I hate him and I want to hurt him but I'm tired of peace serum too ,what to do Andy, please tell me"I'm not even sure I understand the situation and this girl is leaning on me as if she have known me since we were kids but maybe we did in this weird dream "I don't know"

Alex extend his hand to me ,I hesitate a bit then I take it and his soft fingers wrap around my hand and he extend the other to Emma "we leave" he says calmly

"what?" Emma look at him shocked"Alex we discussed this before"

but he cut her off"I know ,I know we talked before but that's it ,amity is not ours nor his,we broke the rules hundred of times and if I get one more time on peace serum for hitting Sam I will snap"

"but Alex mum and dad "Emma look with a worried look at him

"we will talk to them,they will understand I'm sure they will they always do ,this is our lives not there's"Alex urge her

"I don't know but we can't decide before the aptitude test for sure" Emma said

"what do you say Andy" Alex surprise me ,I mean sure I was sitting with them for a while but I don't know why I was surprised that he talked to me maybe because he was talking more of to his sister and I felt like watching TV"I know you love your mom but we can leave ,your sister already left "mom?sister?I don't have those ,I'm an orphan,god this is complicated

" I...I don't know yet,after the test"they nod at me then Emma give me a curious look

"you alright?"this is the second time she ask me this

"yes yes of course I am"

"you're awfully quiet today" Alex said interested too in the conversation

"I am?" they both nod at me

"actually you usually don't even shut up " Emma adds and break out laughing ,I give her a glare but it turn to a tiny smile ,I can't help it ,it looks like I never changed even in here

"but seriously, is there something bothering you" Alex add squeezing my hand ,and just then I notice that I'm still gripping his hand tightly,I give him a big smile and shake my head

"I'm completely fine"he narrow his eyes and I pleade him with my eyes to not ask ,he give me a long look then get up sighing and give us both his hands again ,I catch it again and get up stumbling in the rest of my apple" stupid apple ,should have thrown it to Sam's head,idiot" they both laugh at me

"you still can" Emma give me a huge smirk and I return it

"challenge accepted" I grin at both of them

"and she's back!" Emma yells and give me a long hug"don't do it again I missed your idiot jokes"I laugh at that and Alex shake his head and put his hands on both our shoulders seperating us and standing in the middle

"come on ladies,we need to go ,before queen Johanna come looking for us" we both laugh knowing that he is meaning our leader

"shut up ,if she just hear you you're a goner" Emma says in a fit of laughing

"nah,joh love me" he wink at me and tag both of us along"come on come on come on "

i shake my head and follow idiot pair of twins and I thought he is the logical and serious one


	3. a new school

okay I have a lot of things to make up for I'm so sorry but I can't update fast I'm in my senior year I can't use much the internet and I need to study I'm so sorry that this story and read city of bones is on pause officially ,I dont know when will I update ,but don't lose hope I might surprise you,sorry again hope to see you soon guys

enjoy

we walk slowly to the gate and wait with the others for it to open ,then they all run to the cars,huh? didn't know amity transport in cars oh well I thought Euridite only have them

"see you later" and both the twins leave me standing alone, I'm not sure where to go so I stop and look around as kids run to the cars ,then out of nowhere Jenny grab my hand and drag me to a car then she noticed my shocked look

"what?,don't look at me like that,or did you forget we are cousins and you go daily with me" cousins?her and me?we don't even look alike,I can't even imagine that,weird,absolutely weird

"come on Andy I'm sorry, don't be grumpy,you do know I love you all,I don't hate Emma but for some reason you all play on his nerves especially her ,I try ,I swear I try to reason with him but he never listens to me but trust me I don't want to lose him,I love him or else you know I'll be in your side but I'm pretty sure I'll be a wreck without him I might even kill myself ..."

I put my hand quickly on her mouth and I shake my head wiping tears of her face and hug her"don't jennny "I sight",I'm not angry of you "

maybe after all jenny is not that bad

she smile at me and nod her head"I'm glad really I don't want to lose neither of you"I give her another quick hug until a wide smile spread on her face

"ohhh did I told you what happened in the cafeteria after you left..." and then she starts happily telling me a story of our cousin ,I think?I'm not even sure,I spaced out in the middle of it and looked out the window ,some of the city is all broken buildings and I suppose of the first war and as the school is in the middle of the city litteratly we had to cross half the city ,but it wasnt a boring journey I love to watch things of the windows I always did in my many trips by train or the bus its beautiful to watch the nature and see others interact and the world around you without even people know you are watching ,then I saw a wide glass building which I'm pretty sure is my school because none of the other buildings has this much glass of course except Euridite headquarter but we already passed it ,wait a second since when did it become my school,I shake my head quickly and open the car as fast as the car stop

Jenny tangle her hand in mine and wwe head to the door,wait,shit,i don't even know my schedule "emm ,Jenny what do I have now?" she give me a blank look and I know it that's it I'm busted but then she burst out laughing

"god Andy ,you always forget when will you learn your schedule?" and she shake her head"you have history"

"thanks" and I smile at her while she guide me to my class without she feeling that I'm kinda lost,bless you Jenny,bless you ,without you I'll look like an idiot

"bye bye"and she left me in front of a classroom ,well it must be my class ,I walk inside slowly and I see a lot of colors well looks like this is a class all factions have,I look around and then my eyes land on a girl ,OH MY GOD,hell no ,is that ..?an abnegation girl,blond hair ,long nose and short frame,shit is this TRIS????

wait a second of course she is ,I'm dreaming,my mind will bring her in my dream if its her world,I laugh at my own stupidness and then the teacher yell at me" Ms.Andria!,you may laugh later now please sit,class started"I jerk at her tone and give her my sweetest smile and she mumble something about Amity

I turn around to find the only empty seat ,great I won't look for my seat its just behind TRIS! I walk slowly toward it and give Tris a small smile which she return before I sit,god,she smiled at me,damn it ,don't fangirl andria not now,but freaking Tris is in front of me!!!!

i try to take my mind away of her,okay what to do?I didn't even brought books with me,but then neither the rest of the Amity or dauntless,some candor did and the abnegation and of course Erudite are taking notes,I listen a bit to the teacher but I'm quickly bored,I always hated history,I mean why will I need to know about people who lived hundred of years before or like now why will i want to know the history of factions its just dumb I wasn't lover of history but I always loved maths it was my fort power in high school plus I liked Spanish but I don't think they study languages here,I sigh again I can't believe I'm back in school,it sucks I was glad to leave it behind

I look around my class,let's see if my mind put some faces I knew before here...but no ,not a single one,I'm really impressed so my mind was able to create this much of people,I wonder if they even alive or exist in the real world at least,that would be cool if they are to have someone who looks the same as you,well legends says its possible that some one can be the reincarnation of someone else or even the same soul it would be great if she saw one of these people from here or wherever realm she is at back in earth like Alex for example or Emma ,okay I need to tone it down no supernatural thinking for now

after the class,I went to my locker ,don't ask me how,names are written in them ,well in alphabetic order, which is quite weird but smart and oh hey it opens by handprint I'm really glad they are making things easier for me ,I open mine and look inside,books,books,more books and images stuck in the wall,I grab one ,its one of me and another black haired girl,she look older than me,the current me anyway,another with the same girl and an older woman,another is me as a child with as I guess Emma and Alex kids,wow what a life I'm dreaming of ,its actually nice,I find another with Jenny and collect them all and look at my schedule stuck right behind the door of my locker,yey ,I have maths,I grin and take the book and close it to find Alex in my face ,I jerk a few steps backward and drop the book and pics

"damn Alex,you scared the hell out of me" he laughs and bend to pick the pics

"are you already cleaning it?I'm just gonna leave it like that," why will I clean...?oh right!last day,

he look at the pics and laugh"you remember this?Jenny and Emma stole them and decorated your locker and then you refused to take them off ,second grade"I laugh as a sudden memory come to me,shit how is that even possible,I'm making things,I'm making things for sure

"why are you here?don't you have class?"

"I do but unfortunately my locker is just next to yours" huh?how is that possible

"Andria-Alexander, l then n" oh I see it now,I must look stupid because he laugh

"what do you have now?"

"maths"

"oh me too!"

"of course you are" he laugh again "you always forget ,let's go" I don't know why but I like his company he is a good boy

I spend the next classes in different partes of the school ,I saw Jenny in my way and had science with Sam ,which was hell ,I always hated science,now I'm out of Arts with Emma ,it turned out that every faction has a subject only they study:Amity arts,dauntless gym,Euridite advanced computer,candor law and abnegations manners and respect or whatever they call it,anyway I walk with Emma to the cafeteria,they told us we have 15 minutes to eat before the test start and we wait for our names to be called

we enters and the room is in chaos,its plenty of students but then by the bell ringing half is out ,I sit in a table with Emma,Alex and Jenny and Sam is well talking with some of the other boys,a while ago,some girls wanted us to play some stupid game that i refuse so now im stuck with Jenny telling us about a dauntless girl in her English class

I look around the room at the tables and I spot ...TRIS and her brother ,susin and robert too,well she looks like she will puke,I look at the candor but I don't know if I will be able to recognize christina,All,peter or even Drew and Molly,I turn to the dauntless looking for Uriah my favorite character but damn I can't know any of them,i t sucks,I sigh deeply and turn my attention back to Jenny

"...and just like that the teacher stopped talking red faced and kicked the girl out"

"well its normal of dauntless to do that to show their bravery around it probably was a dare" Alex said bored

"maybe,what do you think Andy?" and she looked at my blank face she sighed"you didn't hear anything did you"

"no I did"

"really ,what did you hear"

"a dauntless girl in your class did something the teacher kicked her out for" see I heard something

"that's basically the start and the end"Emma point out

"details,details,who need them" I give a smile and she give a quick laugh just then we heard a woman'voice start calling names I try to catch names with faces but then it sucks I always forget as my name start with A I will always be from the first to be called but this time Alex is called with me

we walk slowly to the woman and go to room four and he to three and before opening the door he give me a brief glance smiling he mouth at me'good luck'and I mouth back 'you too' time to face the test and I open the door and walk inside.


End file.
